


Get The Ending Right

by RydenWayWeekes



Category: Marianas Trench, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon thinks he's finally getting over Ryan when he develops a crush on his Chemistry partner, but maybe Ryan isn't ready to let go of Brendon just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *I scan the crowd an pick you out, my mouth moves to fast for you to figure it out*

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I tried writing, spurred on by UnikornGirl who badly wanted to pair Brendon Urie and Matt Webb from Marianas Trench in a little something we called "Bratt". In the end, my OTP got the best of it, but I wont give all of t away!

Brendon gazed across the room and locked eyes with Matt. They held on to each other until Matt grinned and looked down to his tray in the table across the cafeteria. 'So close yet so far away' Brendon thought as he looked down to his own tray half-filled with food. For a moment he imagined Matt walking the 25 feet from his table to Brendon's own, imagined him sitting down next to him, grabbing his shirt and pulls Brendon toward him attacking his mouth with his own.

"Brendon!" Dallon smacks his hand on the table, snapping Brendon back into harsh reality.

"Wh-hhaat!" Brendon whines and glances back to Matt's table. They're all laughing at some unmentioned joke and Brendon wishes he was there laughing with them. Dallon carefully follows Brendon's eyes across the room to rest on Matt.

"Matt Webb, uh?" He sighs and turns back to his food without any more comments.

"Shut up" Brendon pouts and turns back to Dallon.

"I'm just saying" Dallon shrugs "if you actually ask him out, you will stop looking like you want to jump his bones every time you see him' he smirks and Brendon only glares at him, which sets Dallon into hysterics.

"What's so funny?" Ryan ask with a smile as he sits down.

"Brenny here was just fantasizing about your old pal Matt" Dallon playfully slaps Brendon's back.

Brendon just glares daggers at Dallon and groans annoyed at the use of his obnoxious nickname.

"Matt Webb?" Ryan asks in what he hopes is a nonchalant tone. He picks invisible lint off his shirt while he waits for Brendon to answer, not looking anyone in the eye.

"Um... Yeah" Brendon bites his lower lip while he rubs the back of his neck "Um.. We... We have chemistry together"

Ryan snaps his head up to finally look at Brendon and mumbles in a bitter tone "I bet you do" before looking away again.

"No!" Brendon moves his hands spastically from left to right "I meant we have the same chemistry period, you know, with Mr Walker" Brendon offers Ryan his lopsided grin and slightly blushes.

"Oh!" Ryan mutters and his whole face become a deep scarlet flush as he looks off into the distance, silently scolding himself for jumping to conclusions.

They both remain quiet for a minute until Dallon clears his throat, trying to lift the awkward veil that had just fallen upon them.

"So...Um..." Dallon clear his throat again "what I wanted to tell you when you were drooling over Mr Gorgeous over there" pause for laughs. No one laughs, continue anyway "Was that... I talked to Ms Crawford and she said she'd be cool with letting us use the band room after school to practice, but we have to sign it off at the office like, right now dude" Dallon cleared his throat yet again realizing what he had just said.

Brendon looked at Ryan who in turn was looking at the floor, his face hidden from view by his hair. Ryan tore his gaze from the floor and offered an innocent smile to Dallon but there was something hidden. Something only Brendon could see. In those glassy eyes Brendon could see that Ryan was in the verge of tears. Brendon got up and so did Dallon.

"Have fun with band practice, then!" Ryan called out to them with the fake-cheerful tone Brendon knew all to well.

"You know... If you want... I mean we could... We still don't have a steady guitarist since you...." Dallon's worlds hung in the air.

"No..." Ryan's face was turning ashen now "it's better this way" he surreptitiously glanced at Brendon and then rose from the table "I'll see you later?" It was a question not a statement but Ryan slipped away before getting an answer.


	2. *we start eyes closed, to fingers crossed, to I swear I said*

Ryan walks away without looking back at Dallon or Brendon. He's really trying. But he still remembers the feeling of Brendon's arms around his waist. It's not his fault that things went south. It's not his fault that he didn't feel good being in the same band as Brendon. But even thought it pains him, he tries to remain friends. He still loves Brendon. That's why he really can't stand the idea of Brendon with Matt.

"So what did he say?" Matt's velvety voice jerks Ryan away from his thoughts.

"Uh?" He chews on his bottom lip nervously.

"Brendon" Matt smiles "did you ask him if he wanted to hang out with us?"

"Um...." Ryan totally forgot to ask Brendon. He'd agreed to do it because he just wanted to hang out with him. He didn't know Brendon had 'the hots' for Matt. No way in hell he'd agree to set up Brendon with Matt. "He said he had band practice" Ryan smiled, hoping the other wouldn't be able to see through his lie.

"Oh" Matt's expression turned to that of a kicked puppy. "Did you-..."

"No" Ryan didn't even realize the word were escaping his mouth "I just asked what he was doing later, didn't tell him you asked" why was he saying this?! A part of him wanted Matt to think Brendon had rejected him! Another part, a smaller, kinder part, didn't want Matt to look like a kicked puppy. He wasn't totally wicked.

"Oh!" Matt's expression went back to his usual 'rainbows and puppies' and Ryan felt something inside him ache. "Well, I hope he's free next time" Matt joked and crossed his fingers.

******

Brendon watched Ryan and Matt's interaction from afar before Dallon pulled him toward the front office.

"Dude you're stretching my shirt!!" Brendon hissed when Dallon had pulled him through a couple of hallways.

"Well it was either that or letting you keep salivating over Matt" Dallon remarked with a laugh "Or was it Ryan?" He added with a smirk.

Brendon blushed slightly but punched Dallon. "Not funny, man"

"What's you guys' deal anyway!" Dallon muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why did he leave the band as soon as I joined? Why does he refuse to come back? Does he not like me? And what the fuck's with all those awkward silences between you two?!!" Dallon stepped in front of Brendon, so the shorter boy was forced to answer.

Brendon's mind raced. Dallon didn't know? Of course Dallon didn't know about him and Ryan! He'd moved here from Utah a couple of days before their 'break-up'. He joined the band when Ryan still hadn't given up on trying to make it work, trying to ignore all awkwardness between them. Dallon didn't know. And Brendon sure as hell wanted to keep it that way.

Brendon stood there in front of Dallon in the middle of the hallway, at a loss for words, then simply said. "He's Ryan. If he didn't like you he would ignore you completely or antagonize you" before smiling up to Dallon and walking away the way they'd come, completely ignoring the important questions.

******

Dallon just shook his head as he saw Brendon walk away. 'Guess band practice's canceled for today' he thought to himself and headed towards his locker. It wouldn't do any good to chase Brendon and try to force answers out if him. He was Brendon. He didn't work that way. He'd tell you what he wanted when he wanted and not a second sooner. Sometimes he was more annoying that Ryan in that way.


	3. *To hands between legs to whatever it sinks to drinks in the club to the bar to a kiss in your car*

Brendon staggers into Mr Walker's chemistry class. If there's not gonna be practice today, he might as well ask his teacher for an extra assignment. God knows he needs it, since he just sits in class staring at the back of Matt's neck. 'Much like a vampire' Brendon thinks and laughs to himself.

"What's so funny?" A soft voice yanks Brendon back from his thoughts. When he finally realizes who the voice belongs to, he doesn't know whether to run away, pounce the guy, or melt into a puddle.

"Hey, you" Matt grins broadly at Brendon. Meanwhile, Brendon's mind is repeating the same thing, 'Holy fruck, Matt fogging Webb is grinning at me' about a million times a second.

"So, you here to see Mr Walker about extra-credit too?" Matt asks trying to fill the ever-growing awkward silence.

"Uh......" 'Cmon Brendon! Pace yourself! You know how to talk! God knows Dallon and Ryan are always trying to get you to shut up, talk! Now! Before he thinks you're a retard' goes through Brendon's brain before replying "Y-yeah. Do you know where he is?"

"Well, he just left" Matt shrugged " but luckily for you he told me what to do if anyone came asking for him for extra credit" another Matt-smile, Brendon wanted to melt into the floor. "So, here's the assignment, you just put your name in this list, grab a set of beakers and all you have to do is wash them properly. Easy marks" Matt winked handing Brendon a piece of paper. Was it bad if your heart stopped beating? Cause Brendon's just had.

"So, you're like his pet?" Brendon asked jokingly, taking the piece of paper from Matt.

Matt chuckled "I guess you could say that" he kept grinning at Brendon "I'm just his Teacher Assistant"

"So, Matty" Brendon tried to sound nonchalant but failed. True, they were in half of the same classes, but He'd never been this close to the gorgeous boy. "How does one get to be TA?"

"S'not really the hardest job in the world, you just help the teacher with a couple of stuff. Basically, teachers pick kids with high marks and low social life" he laughed at his own joke and Brendon giggled too.

"I would hardly say you've got a 'low social life'" Brendon suggested.

"Well, is not like I have my own band or anything" Matt smiled again at Brendon. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be practicing instead of scrubbing Erlenmeyer flasks?"

"Nah, practice got canceled unexpectedly"

"Oh, well I hope you can join us next time practice gets cancelled"

"Join you for what?" Brendon asked innocently without looking up from a sink filled with soapy water.

"Uh, d-didn't Ryan tell you?" Matt asked befuddled. "I asked him to ask you if you wanted to go see a movie with me... With us! Yeah With um... Josh an-"

"You asked Ryan Ross to ask me out for you?" Brendon cut Matt's blabbering.

"Y-yeah... Why? Was that wrong? I mean, we weren't gonna be just the two of us, there would be Josh, Kev, maybe Ryan. Unless you do want it to be just the two of us..." Matt looked at the floor and smiled.

All the while, Brendon had been making a mental note to 'punch Ryan Ross in the neck next time I see him' .

"Um... Say something?" Matt had mistake Brendon's silence by anger.

Brendon looked at Matt, who was smiling nervously back at him. In a matter of seconds Brendon crossed the room and grabbed the side of Matt's head, then he crashes their lips together. It took Matt a couple of seconds to react, when he did, he returned Brendon's kiss with as much force. Matt licked the outside of Brendon's lip and was immediately granted access to his mouth. He entered it and began exploring subtly until Brendon grabbed the other boy's neck and deepened the kiss.


End file.
